Hondo Ohnaka
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Sriluur | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = Captain | bijnaam = | functie = Pirate Chief | species = Weequay | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,85 meter 80 kilogram | haarkleur = Zwart | oogkleur = | wapen = Electrostaff Mes | vervoer = Acushnet Rapier One Slave I | affiliatie = Hondo Ohnaka's Pirates | era = }} 250px|thumb|Ohnaka en Pilf Mukmuk Hondo Ohnaka was een Pirate Chief die tijdens de Clone Wars actief betrokken was bij verschillende gebeurtenissen rond de Jedi en vooral rond Obi-Wan Kenobi en Anakin Skywalker. Tijdens de Galactic Civil War raakte Hondo betrokken bij de avonturen van de Specter Cell. Biografie Porla Hondo Ohnaka ontsnapte als kind aan de slavernij op Sriluur in een schip dat koers zette naar Boonta. Zijn ouders waren povere oplichters en verkochten Hondo in dienst van de god Quay. Hondo zelf geloofde weinig in de krachten van de goden. Hij was een slaaf omdat zijn ouders arm waren en niet omdat Quay dit zo had gewild. Op Boonta kwam hij terecht in de hofhouding van Porla the Hutt die hij af en toe advies gaf in verband met zakendeals. Hondo ontdekte dat Porla werd bedrogen door zijn zakenpartners. Zijn smokkelaars vroegen vreemde prijzen om Spice te verwerken en om vrachten in te laden. Bovendien werden ze enkel gevat door de Republic wanneer ze kostbare goederen vervoerden. Nadat bleek dat Hondo gelijk had, mocht hij aan de zijde van Porla fungeren als een raadgever. Uiteindelijk verliet hij Porla's organisatie met een aantal trawanten, nam hij heel wat van Porla's wapens en voertuigen mee en stichtte hij een basis op Florrum, ver weg van Porla's medewerkers. Hondo Ohnaka had een tijdlang een relatie met Aurra Sing en raakte in contact met Jango Fett voor wie hij respect had. Piraten Hondo droeg als Captain een Desevrar Infantry Helmet, een broek en laarzen van Corellian makelij en een mantel die hij van een Wroonian edelman had gestolen. Zijn dikke bril was eigenlijk bedoeld om Swoop races mee te rijden. Hondo Ohnaka's Pirates waren tijdens de Clone Wars actief in de Outer Rim waar ze vrachten kaapten en reizigers gevangennamen om losgeld te vragen. Vooral in gebieden als de Tion Hegemony en de Corporate Sector konden ze makkelijk hun gang gaan. Hondo leerde aan zijn manschappen dat doden slecht was voor de zaken. Voor doden werd er immers geen losgeld betaald. Hondo zag vooral iets in Spice handel waar hij vertrouwd mee was maar om te beginnen moest hij ergens kunnen starten. Spice ter waarde van 400.000 Credits was Hondo's idee om te kunnen starten. Ohnaka had een voorliefde voor antiquiteiten. Dit bleek uit het feit dat hij een Desevrar Infantry Helmet droeg en fier was op de Acushnet en Flarestar-class Fighters. Florrum De piraten waren op Vanqor toen Dooku en Anakin Skywalker en Obi-Wan Kenobi waren gecrashed. Ohnaka was de twee schepen aan het plunderen en was op zijn hoede voor Dooku die zeer stoutmoedig overkwam. De Weequay ging akkoord om Dooku mee te nemen naar Florrum waar ze bende een basis hadden. Op Florrum liet Ohnaka Dooku echter gevangen nemen nadat Pilf Mukmuk Dooku's Lightsabers - één ervan was die van Anakin - had gestolen tijdens hun reis. Ohnaka zette Dooku gevangen en vroeg aan de Republic het losgeld van één miljoen Credits in Spice. Om te getuigen dat Dooku werkelijk aanwezig was, werden Anakin en Obi-Wan naar Florrum gestuurd om dit te verifiëren. Ohnaka ontving hen hartelijk en nadat ze Dooku's aanwezigheid bevestigden, nodigde hij de Jedi uit voor een Weequay banket. Het vreemde ingrediënt dat een dienster in de drankjes van de Jedi deed, miste zijn werking aangezien de drankjes met de Force werden omgewisseld. Hondo slaagde er toch in om de Jedi ook gevangen te nemen omdat hij nu éénmaal had geleerd dat drie gevangenen meer losgeld opbrachten dan één gevangene. Ohnaka werd echter bedrogen door Turk Falso die zei dat de Republic een leger had gestuurd naar Florrum en het Spice niet had geleverd. Dit stoorde Ohnaka omdat hij had gehoopt dat de Republic meer eer had. Bovendien stoorde hij zich aan de ontsnappingspogingen van Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi en Dooku. Na de tweede poging liet hij Anakin en Obi-Wan folteren met elektrische schokken. Net op dat ogenblik viel de kracht uit - dankzij Jar Jar - en kon Anakin Ohnaka gijzelen en zijn Lightsaber op zijn keel houden. Toen de Jedi ontsnapten, liet Kenobi Ohnaka vrij. Hij wou geen ruzie meer met de piraten, zeker nu ze niets meer van waarde bezaten voor de Republic. Hondo Ohnaka was onder de indruk van dit eervolle vertoon van Obi-Wan. Kenobi waarschuwde wel voor Dookus gebrek aan eer. Felucia 250px|thumb|Obi-Wan & Hondo op Felucia Toen Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker en Ahsoka Tano na een crash op Felucia terechtkwamen in een Sillum landbouwgemeenschap, kwamen ze van de bewoners en vier Bounty Hunters te weten dat piraten de kostbare oogst van de landbouwers kwamen stelen. Niemand minder dan Hondo Ohnaka bleek aan het hoofd te staan van de piraten. Kenobi bood Hondo erg veel geld om hen een schip te lenen om van Felucia te geraken en zodat hij sowieso zou beloond worden in plaats van de gewassen te komen opeisen van de landbouwers, maar Hondo weigerde omdat Republic Credits hem onvoldoende waard waren. Hondo leek de daden van de Jedi op Florrum vergeten, terwijl ze hem makkelijk hadden kunnen arresteren. Rond een Corona-class Armed Frigate hadden de piraten hun basis gemaakt en tijdens hun beslissende raid, bemande Hondo en Muk Muk Monkey, zijn nieuwe Kowakian, een WLO-5 Speeder Tank. Terwijl Hondo de gemeenschap onder vuur nam, moesten de Jedi en de Bounty Hunters afrekenen met de piraten op hun Starhawk Speeder Bikes. Anakin bereikte Hondo's tank en confronteerde de kapitein die gewapend was met een Electrostaff. Muk Muk bleef ondertussen de tank afvuren totdat Anakin dit kon stoppen. Hondo werd op een bepaald moment tot aan de rand van de afgrond geduwd maar Anakin redde de Weequay van de dood. Hondo kon opnieuw ontsnappen en verklaarde dat deze onderneming niet langer winstgevend was. Terug naar Florrum 250px|thumb|Aurra Sing bezoekt Hondo Toch zou Hondo's pad opnieuw dat van de Jedi kruisen. Hondo keerde terug naar Florrum waar hij het bezoek kreeg van zijn oude flirt Aurra Sing. Sing bracht Boba Fett mee, de zoon van Jango Fett, iemand die Hondo respecteerde. Toen Sing haar plannen aan Ohnaka uitlegde, gaf de Weequay eerlijk toe dat hij haar niet zou helpen, maar haar ook niet zo tegenwerken. Toen Plo Koon en Ahsoka Tano op Florrum landden, legde Hondo de situatie uit en dat hij niets met deze affaire wilde te maken hebben. Nadat Plo Koon Boba Fett kon arresteren, gaf Hondo hem de raad om te vertellen waar de gijzelaars zich bevonden omdat zijn vader dat ook zou gedaan hebben. Hondo liet de kans niet onbenut om Slave I te herstellen en aan te passen nadat Aurra Sing met het schip was gecrashed op Florrum in een duel met Ahsoka Tano. Wraak van Dooku 250px|thumb|Hondo kijkt hoe de Younglings in veiligheid worden gebracht De Jedi riepen Hondo's hulp vervolgens in tijdens de burgeroorlog op Onderon. Aangezien ze daar niet rechtstreeks konden ingrijpen, lieten ze Hondo een aantal kisten met PLX-1 Portable Missile Launcher naar Onderon voeren. Hondo gebruikte hiervoor de Fortune and Glory, zijn persoonlijke yacht en werd rijkelijk betaald door de Jedi voor de levering. Later in de Clone Wars werd Ohnaka's basis op Florrum aangevallen en bijna verwoest door Grievous. Hondo had toen net het plan beraamd om de Crucible te kapen om Lightsaber crystals te stelen van de Jedi Younglings. Dat plan liep uiteindelijk verkeerd af, maar Ahsoka Tano was nog in handen van Hondo beland en dat wilde de piraat uiteraard uitbuiten. Toen Ahsoka werd echter bevrijd door Jedi Younglings en een groep van zijn piraten gingen achter hen aan. Tijdens de afwezigheid van zijn manschappen, veroverde Grievous met de Battle Droids de basis van Hondo. Dooku vond het tijd om wraak te nemen op zijn ontvoering door Hondo en stuurde Grievous eropaf om de basis en eigendom van Hondo in beslag te nemen. De Younglings en Ahsoka sloten echter een akkoord met de piraten van Hondo, omdat de Captain wist waar de geheime schepen zich bevonden. Tijdens die ontsnapping ontstond er een band met Hondo en Katooni, de Tholothian Youngling. Hondo gebruikte vervolgens de Slave I om de Younglings te redden en hen naar Obi-Wan Kenobi te brengen, waar hij zijn onkosten aanrekende. Toen Darth Maul was teruggekeerd met Savage Opress, moest Hondo een schisma in zijn organisatie tenietdoen. Maul en Savage Opress hadden twee Captains kunnen overhalen om voor hen te strijden, maar toen zij Florrum aanvielen, konden de piraten van Hondo uiteindelijk het tij keren en de verraders overhalen om opnieuw voor hen te werken. Daardoor was er een overmacht waardoor Maul en Opress moesten vluchten. Tijdens de aanval van de Zabrak-broers sloot Hondo een alliantie met Obi-Wan Kenobi, die Maul en Opress achtervolgde met Adi Gallia. Uiteindelijk schoot een piraat de motoren van het schip van de Zabraks stuk, zodat ze moesten ontsnappen in een Escape Pod. Het schip stortte neer en Hondo Ohnaka leidde zijn manschappen naar een nieuw rijkdom. Galactic Empire Hondo Ohnaka overleefde de Clone Wars en werd een Old Relic genoemd door Azmorigan, zo'n vijf jaar voor de Battle of Yavin. Ohnaka had geen crew en geen eigen schip meer, maar raakte bevriend met Ezra Bridger waarmee hij een avontuur beleefde nadat hij Cikatro Vizago's schip had gekaapt. Uiteindelijk leek het erop dat Hondo Ezra had opgelicht, maar de Weequay zag potentieel in Ezra en in plaats van te vluchten met de Phantom bracht hij het schip naar Garel en de rest van de Specters. Later gaf Hondo een tip aan Ezra over twee bijzondere gevangenen die het Empire zou vervoeren. Dat waren twee overlevende Lasat. Tijdens hun redding geraakte Hondo zelf in het nauw en werd hij gedwongen om Kallus te helpen bij de achtervolging op de Ghost dankzij een tracker die hij in een zender had gestoken. Of Hondo daarna kon ontsnappen is onzeker, maar een half jaar later bevond hij zich in elk geval in een cel op Naraka waar hij van Terba, zijn medegevangene, informatie had gekregen die de rebels van pas kon komen. Ezra leidde vervolgens de operatie om Hondo te bevrijden die ondanks de dood van Terba lukte. In ruil voor de informatie, wilde Hondo een schip om zijn leven te hervatten. Hondo vertelde de Phoenix Rebel Cell over Reklam Station, een basis op Yarma waar het Empire oude starfighters tot schroot herleidde, ondanks het feit dat de starfighters nog in bruikbare staat waren voor de rebellen. Hondo trok mee naar Yarma waar zijn kennis van het Ugnese hem de steun opleverde van Melch en twee andere Ugnaught-arbeiders. In plaats van Ezra te steunen en een shuttle klaar te houden, ontsnapte Hondon aan boord van een Sentinel-class Landing Craft met Melch en de andere Ugnaughts. Hondo noemde dit schip the Last Chance. Vervolgens sloeg Hondo de handen in elkaar met zijn oude concurrent Azmorigan om een Imperial vrachtschip te overvallen in de atmosfeer van Wynkahthu. Hoewel ze het schip konden verdoven, liep de missie slecht af en liet Hondo Melch achter aan boord van het schip. Hondo contacteerde Ezra Bridger en slaagde erin om een samenwerking af te sluiten met de crew van de Ghost aangezien er proton bombs aan boord van het schip lagen. Hoewel de rebellen hun bommen aan boord konden halen, verliep de missie niet zoals gepland. Noch Hondo, noch Azmorigan gingen huiswaarts met de rijkdommen aan boord van het schip. Melch verborg zich aan boord van de enige kist die de schurken naar de Ghost hadden kunnen overbrengen. De aanwezigheid van Imperial Sentry Droids had een vlotte overgang immers verhinderd. Achter de Schermen *Jim Cummings sprak Ohnaka's stem in. Verschijning *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Dooku Captured **The Gungan General **Bounty Hunters **Lethal Trackdown **Revival **Tipping Points **A Test of Strength **Bound for Rescue **A Necessary Bond *Star Wars: Rebels **Brothers of the Broken Horn **Legends of the Lasat **Steps Into Shadow **The Wynkahthu Job Bron *Dooku Captured op SW.com *The Clone Wars: Ultimate Battles *Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide *Clone Wars: Character Encyclopedia *The Clone Wars: Head-To-Head category:Piraten category:Weequay